<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is This How Friends Should Feel? by Kiwi_OCmaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898633">Is This How Friends Should Feel?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_OCmaker/pseuds/Kiwi_OCmaker'>Kiwi_OCmaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blue has 1 hp, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi-universe world, just date each other you idiots, underswap - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_OCmaker/pseuds/Kiwi_OCmaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blueberry meets Seraphim in an AU where people from any AU can meet each other. The two become very close, but Blue isn't sure if his feelings are entirely platonic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blueberry Sans/Seraphim Sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3> The First Meeting </h3><p>Blue was walking through the snowdin of a new universe. It was one any universe could access so that different AUs could meet. Of course his friend Ink helped create it. He remembered those times with the Star Sanses, but it had been a long time since then. He suddenly saw a giant skeleton.<br/>
The skeleton had no lower jaw, instead he had three that made up his neck. He had three pairs of wings, each with a soul in them, and a gaster blaster a bit above his head. He wore a rainbow cape, and would’ve been cool if his eyes were not in this possessed look, and red. And he was killing monsters.<br/>
Blue decided to attempt to stop him, or at least tire him out a bit. He just kept dodging, something Blue was very good at. However, he slipped and fell twice. At that point he had .5/1 hp. Then a knife cut into his battle body and just barely touched his ribs, cutting them slightly. At this point, it had been an hour and the skeleton had tired out.<br/>
When the skeleton had passed out, Blue hoped he was just possessed and sat by him while he healed the wounds that he had gotten from falling and the knife. As he put a bandage on the cuts, he knew he was incredibly close to death, as he only had .1 hp left. He was really pushing it there. Paps always worried about him and the fact of his concerningly low hp. But Blue pushed that thought aside as he noticed his hopefully new friend was starting to wake up.<br/>
“Ah, you’re awake. That’s great!!”</p><p>“Sorry about that, my Chara possessed me.”</p><p>“I understand! What’s your name!!”</p><p>“Wow. You’re really loud. My name is Seraphim, are you always this excited?”</p><p>“YEP!!!!”</p><p>“You’re Underswap Sans, right?”</p><p>“Yeah! But most people call me Blue or Blueberry!!”</p><p>“Well then, nice to meet you Blue.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you too Seraphim!! My bro is probably getting worried, it’s getting late in my universe.”</p><p>“Ok. Meet up here tomorrow?”</p><p>“YEAH!” Blue said happily. He had a new friend</p><p> </p><p>Blue got home, and of course Papyrus was worried about the bandages on his legs.</p><p>“Blue, what happened to you??”</p><p>“I made a new friend!!!”</p><p>“That doesn’t look like-“</p><p>“He got possessed by his Chara and he was hurting people, so I stopped him!! Then he woke up, and his Chara wasn’t possessing him, and now I have a new friend!!!”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“His name is Seraphim!!”</p><p>“As in the Sans who has 8 souls?? Blue, he could hurt you <em>more<em> than he has already!”</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I’m fine, I promise!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“How much hp did you lose?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“.9”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Blue! If you had stubbed your toe or something like that, you would’ve died!  Please stay away from him, and rest up tomorrow.”</p><p>Blue goes to his room, as he was tired. When he woke up in the morning, he knew he would have to sneak out. Paps was only trying to keep him safe, but Blue had told Seraphim that he would be there. So Blue hatched a plan.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>He didn’t bother trying to make it look like he was sleeping still. He knew it would be obvious that he had snuck out. He readied to jump out the window like he normally would at Alphys’ place, but decided not to since that would be a loud noise and he wanted to get to that universe before Papy realized what he was doing.<br/>
He carefully opened the windows and slid out. He fell onto the ground with a thud, the snow catching his fall. He got up and ran to the portal that led to the universe. He went through it. And then he waited at the spot that they had decided to meet at. It had been a few hours and Blue was worried that Seraphim wouldn’t come. But then he suddenly saw Seraphim walking over.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To Get Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blue hopes that his brother will start trusting Seraphim.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>To Get Trust</h3><p> "HI SERAPHIM!!!"

</p><p> "Hi. How long have you been waiting here?"

</p><p> "A while. I had to sneak out!!"

</p><p> "You did? Why?"

</p><p> "Because my bro doesn't trust you after the whole incident yesterday"

</p><p> Seraphim's wings shifted uncomfortably; he didn't like knowing that his new friend's brother doesn't approve.

 </p><p> "oh. I understand that, really."

</p><p> Blue and Seraphim talked for around 30 minutes, before the two heard loud arguing. It was the Underfell brothers, of course. They always seemed to fight. Blue considered Fell Sans a friend, but that clearly wasn't what Fell thought of Blue. Of course, when Blue saw his "friend" fighting with UFPaps, he couldn't just leave them there to fight! He would never do that. So he tried to stop them from fighting. Instead, he just ended up hurt, with only a little bit of hp left. When Fell Sans was about to dust him, Seraphim stopped Fell. Seraphim originally thought that Blue could handle it, but he suddenly realized that Blue was gonna end up being a miserable pile of dust. Seraphim then picked up Blue, and started walking to Underswap.

</p><p> "Where are we going?"

</p><p> "Back to your AU."

</p><p> "But my bro-" Blue seems worried.

</p><p> "He'll know anyways. It's better to just see him in person anyways, and I can't risk you losing another tiny piece of hp. You only have .1 right now and it'd be horrible if you stubbed your toe or something. You're safe in my arms."

</p><p> "Thanks Seraphim." Blue smiled softly.

</p><p> "You're welcome. How much hp do you have anyways?"

</p><p> “1, like most other Sanses."

</p><p> "That's a bit surprising, considering that you're way more energetic than most Sanses."

</p><p> "I know. I hope that Papy will trust you."

</p><p> "Me too."

</p><p> As Seraphim walked, Blue got more and more worried. Seraphim noticed, and patted his head

</p><p> "It'll be alright, Blue"

</p><p> This caused Blue to feel less anxious about his brother not exactly approving of Seraphim. His brother wasn't being controlling, just a little protective. I mean, who would trust a practical god with someone who has 1 hp. USPaps is just worried about his bro, considering that Seraphim <em>did<em> nearly kill him in the previous chapter.</em></em></p><p> After a while of walking, Seraphim and Blue get to Underswap, eventually arriving at Blue and USPapyrus' house. Seraphim nervously knocks on the door, and waits for USPapyrus to open it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really love writing this. It's really fun to write and I hope everyone who reads this enjoys the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blue gets sick overnight, and hopes that Seraphim won't get upset when he doesn't come.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>A Sick Day </h3>
<p> USPapyrus opens the door, and noticed Blue was horribly injured.

</p><p> "Blue got tangled up in a fight involving Fell and his bro, so I carried him here so he wouldn't have a chance to lose the last bit of his hp. I forgot to bring healing items in case Blue got hurt, so I just brought him back."

</p><p> "Maybe you are trustworthy. I guess I'll give you a chance, since you did save his life. I think we all know why I was worried about this at first."

</p><p> "Yeah. I don't know why you'd think I'd hurt this sweet little Blueberry while controlling Chara"

</p><p> USPapy gives Seraphim a suspicious look. Papy knows what's up before feelings even begin to spark. Seraphim puts Blue on the ground as Blue waves.

</p><p> "You two are really good friends."

</p><p> "YEP!!!!"

</p><p> USPap chuckles to himself.

</p><p> Blue heads to bed. In the morning when he wakes up, he doesn't feel right. He goes up to the door to leave, but USPapy stops him.

</p><p> "Blue, you look sick. You're coughing and sneezing and your face looks like you're gonna barf. It's best to just stay home."

</p><p> "But what about Seraphimm"

</p><p> "he'll be fine."

</p><p> Blue sighs, and goes back to bed. In his sleep, he starts sleepwalking. Suddenly he falls into Underfell, still asleep. I'm placing my bets that the soulless jerk did it as some sort of a twisted prank. The monsters in Underfell clearly see Blue as easy exp. He was sleepwalking and he somehow dodged a few attacks. Suddenly, Ink pops out of a portal with Seraphim, to be a "hero". I wonder how he knew exactly where Blue was. Seraphim managed to pick up Blue and wake him up.

</p><p> "huh- Seraphim??? What's going on?!?"

</p><p> "You started sleepwalking and fell into Underfell, Ink noticed that and told me about it. I'm glad I got here when I did."

</p><p> "That's strange. Oh well, at least I'm alive!!"

</p><p> "That is a very good thing."

</p><p> Seraphim looks happy, and takes Blue back to his universe.

</p><p> "Seraphim, I'm sick."

</p><p> "I know."

When they get back, Blue sleeps and doesn't sleep walk. He sleeps all the way to the next morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blue's Rescue (from Seraphim's POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seraphim waits for Blue, and Ink helps Seraphim save Blue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Seraphim's POV of the previous chapter.</h3>
<p> Seraphim went to their usual spot. He went there early, as he had nothing better to do with his time. He loved spending time with his friend, and was glad that USPapyrus trusted him now. But when he got there, Blue was nowhere to be seen. It was strange, as his friend had a habit of being there quite early. He wondered if Blue was sick. He waited for about 30 minutes. He was about to turn back when Ink came out of a portal. Seraphim wondered if Ink had done something.

</p><p>"BLUE'S TRAPPED IN UNDERFELL AND IS ABOUT TO DIE!!!"

</p><p> Seraphim had a look of shock on his face, before looking angry "Was this your fault?"

</p><p> "uh- no."

</p><p> "Take me to Underfell. Now." Seraphim was worried about Blue. He wasn't gonna let his sweet little Blueberry die.

</p><p> "ok." Ink takes the two of them to Underfell. When Seraphim sees Blue, sleep walking, sick, and injured, he wasn't gonna just stand there. He slashes the monsters surrounding Blue with his sharp tail, and they all run. That's probably because he's a skelegod, not in the way that Reaper is a skelegod, but a skelegod none the less. He softly picked up Blue, and saw him wake up. Blue looked adorable while sleeping. That's probably cause he was so small, and so damn helple- Seraphim stopped that that thought. He pushed it out of the way. The two were best friends, nothing more, nothing less. Blue didn't need protecting. In Seraphim's head, Kindness gasped.

</p><p> "You LIKE him!!!!!!"

</p><p> "We're just friends bonehead. It's not my fault that he's so damn cute. Can't you see the reason why I want to protect him instead of just making up a reason?"

</p><p> Back out of Seraphim's head, Blue woke up. "huh- Seraphim??? What's going on?!?"

</p><p> "You started sleepwalking and fell into Underfell, Ink noticed that and told me about it. I'm glad I got here when I did."

</p><p> "That's strange. Oh well, at least I'm alive!!"

</p><p> "That is a very good thing."

</p><p> Seraphim looks happy, and takes Blue back to his universe. He was glad that nothing happened to his best friend.

</p><p> "Seraphim, I'm sick."

</p><p> "I know." After putting Blue down, Seraphim went back to his own universe. He was glad for that portal, because if it did not exist, he wouldn't have met his best bud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Becoming The Best Of Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blue and Seraphim become incredibly close, and Blue keeps wondering about if they were a couple. It's always put to the side and forgotten though, because the two are best friends and that would be weird, right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3> Becoming The Best Of Friends</h3>
<p> A few months after the Underfell incident, Blue and Seraphim are closer than ever. They would cuddle and snuggle, something that confused many people. USPapyrus wondered when the two would become a couple, as it was obvious that the two didn't just see each other as friends. It was also obvious that they both refused to believe that they had feelings for their best pal. Seraphim's nickname for Blue also confused a lot of people. Blue's nickname was different almost every time but it usually consisted of "My (insert nice adjective here) Blueberry." Most people thought they were a couple at first glance, hell some of Blue's friends thought they were a couple. The two would often visit either Underswap or the multi-AU world. This time they were in Underswap's waterfall, snuggling as they watched the water flow by, peacefully. Blue didn't even notice that he was late to his cooking lesson, he was so wrapped up in the moment. Then suddenly, Blue thought  <em>"Isn't this what couples do?"<em>  He got rid of the thought quickly, as that was a... weird thing. Seraphim and Blue were friends. You don't date friends, right? At that moment, US Alphys ran up. She was concerned about Blue, as he never missed a lesson.

</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "So this is why you're late for your cooking lesson! You're on a date! Why did you never tell me you had a boyfriend, Blue??"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Because... we're not dating??? I don't get why so many people think we're a couple. We're just a pair of very cool friends!!!"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "oh. From the way you two are cuddling, it really seems like you two are a couple."

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Can't friends cuddle? Like what Blue said, we're a pair of very cool friends."

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Fair point. Blue are you gonna miss out on your cooking lesson?"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "nope!!" Blue gets up and starts walking with USAlphys "Bye Seraphim!!!!"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Bye, my sweet Blueberry"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> Alphys was very confused. And the wonder why people think they're a couple. They act all lovey-dovey and don't even know it. She then realized what was going on. After this she was so gonna go tell Undyne about this.

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> Blue had his cooking lesson, and he was getting quite better. His tacos were finally edible, and he was proud of himself. He was gonna go tell Seraphim the next day, and bring him some tacos as well. Later that night, when Blue was laying awake, he continued wondering if he and Seraphim would be a couple. If they would hold hands. How amazing it would be to be with him. Blue pushed those thoughts away eventually, as he really didn't wanna make things awkward for himself.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've decided that chapters will be short and frequent. Enjoy shorter chapters that update 2-3 times a day or more depending on how much I wanna write that day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tacos (Seraphim's POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blue gives Seraphim some tacos and the two chat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Tacos</h3>
<p> In the morning at the Multiverse world thing, Seraphim saw Blue walk up with tacos. Blue looked so happy with those tacos. Blue offered Seraphim a taco, and Seraphim prepared for the worst, knowing how Blue was an Underswap Sans and Underswap Sanses' tacos tended to be inedible, from what he had heard. Seraphim wasn't gonna break Blue's heart though, and he was already good at pretending that food is good from before all those genocide routes. Besides, it can't be <em>that<em> bad. Seraphim ate a taco somehow without a lower jaw, and it wasn't poisonous, surprisingly. It was in fact, edible. Maybe that's why Blue was so proud of the tacos. Suddenly Seraphim thought he saw a slight blush on Blue's face, but he blinked and it was gone. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. Oh well. It's not like their friendship was romantic in any way. Yep. Entirely platonic. No romantic feelings at all. Everyone saw through that bullshit.

</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "So, what do you think?"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Your tacos are pretty good." At least they were edible.

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> Blue had the biggest smile on his face, and somehow the stars in his eyes were bigger than they already were. Seraphim wished he had the lower jaw to smile back.

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> Some passersby saw this and wondered if they were a couple. Blue hugged Seraphim almost instantly, and Seraphim hugged back with one arm. He didn't need to use both, as he would probably crush Blue. The two continue to snuggle for a while. In Seraphim's mind, all the souls knew what was up. Of course, both the two had pushed back their feelings, seeing as how they were best friends and they both saw the feelings as weird and just intrusive thoughts, like when you have really weird thoughts about dating your best friend. The two didn't realize that those thoughts weren't those weird, happens-every-now-and-then thoughts, but instead feelings starting to surface. It was getting quite late, and Seraphim remembered he had to do something the next day.

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Hey Blue, I won't be here tomorrow, I got errands to do."

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "OK!!!!!"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> Seraphim starts taking Blue back to his universe, but Blue falls asleep in his arms. Seraphim sees Blue sleeping, and oh boi is he adorable. Seraphim takes Blue back to his house, and Blue wakes up when he gets there.

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "BYE SERAPHIM!!!"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Bye Blue." Seraphim goes off to his own universe.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ink And Blue Hang Out. Absolutely Nothing Could Possibly Go Wrong.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink decides to talk to an old friend, who just so happens to be one of the main characters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Ink and Blue Hang Out. Absolutely Nothing Could Go Wrong.</h3><p> Blue decided to take a walk in the Multiverse world's waterfall, he liked it there. That was until suddenly he saw ink on the ground. He knew what that meant, and what would ensue. Ink burst out of the ink.

</p>
<p> "Hey there pal."

</p>
<p> "HI INK!!!"

</p>
<p> "What's been going on with you? Have you, by any chance, made a- what were we talking about again?"

</p>
<p> "I dunno. You were asking if I made a- and then stopped."

</p>
<p> "OH! Right, I was asking if you made a friend who may or may not go by Seraphim."

</p>
<p> "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!?!?" Blue was excited that Ink knows about Seraphim, although Ink practically knows everyone at this point.

</p>
<p> "Word gets around the multiverse."

</p>
<p> "Yeah, he's awesome!!"

</p>
<p> "Quick question, I've heard you two have been acting way more like a couple than friends, are your feelings entirely platonic?"

</p>
<p> "That's a weird question, of course my feelings are entirely platonic, we're best friends."

</p>
<p> "I saw you blushing while you two were cuddling."

</p>
<p> "how?!?!?"

</p>
<p> "what were we talking about again?"

</p>
<p> "I was asking how you saw us cuddling that one time."

</p>
<p> "oh. I popped into your universe and saw you two."

</p>
<p> "The feelings are still platonic, Ink."

</p>
<p> "Feelings changeee-" Ink suddenly sees a bright light coming from one of those crystal things that are in waterfall, and runs to it like a cat with a laser. After a few minutes, he's gone again.

</p>
<p> Blue sits down, and starts doing the "he loves me, he loves me not", except instead of "he loves me, he loves me not" it's "I love him, I love him not." After a few hours of this, Dream pops in.

</p>
<p> "Hey, Blue, why so down?"

</p>
<p> "Ink said I have romantic feelings for Seraphim, something I didn't even know. I mean, sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to be in a relationship with Seraphim, but that's just imagination, not reality. I don't really think of him like that."

</p>
<p> "Well, what's he to decide how you feel about someone. You know him, he's probably doing it to mess with you. You're the only one who can decide those feelings, no one else can dictate it."

</p>
<p> "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Drea-" But Dream was already gone. Guess he went to go help someone else.

</p>
<p> When Blue went to bed, he was able to sleep peacefully, knowing that it was all just was his imagination, and for the next few weeks, thoughts like that never once occurred.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ink's a jerk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Human Falls.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chara falls into the underground, and Blue makes a new friend. Or maybe, not a <em>new<em> friend. Of course, no one would remember. It had been a few months since their last reset, and they stayed with Asgore for a long time.</em></em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>The Human Falls</h3><p>Blue was doing his normal thing. You know, keeping his brother from being such a lazybones, that sorta thing. Blue still wanted to capture a human, and then he saw one. But there was a weird look in their eyes. They looked as if they had seen things before, and done horrible things. Blue pushed that aside.</p><p> "Human!! I, the magnificent Sans, must capture you! And after that, we can be friends!"

</p><p> The human giggled at this statement. They remember him, but they always laughed at the fact that he has no idea what will happen if Alphys captures them. They had reset so many times, and they treasured every time they had re-became friends with this adorable cinnamon roll. They... regretted every bit of <em>that<em> route. That was last time. They had only gotten to Papyrus, and when he spared them, their conscience knew they had to make things right. Papyrus seemed to remember that route, and while he was suspicious of them, he was grateful that Chara had reset. "my name is Chara."

</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "I apologize, Chara!!"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> Chara went through the puzzles as they remembered each and every one. After the previous route, they had promised themself that this would be the last reset. And so they treasured every moment. But something with Sans seemed.. different. Eventually, they fought him, but he seemed rushed. As if he had made plans, which was unusual, as he had never had pre-existing plans before. Maybe it had to do with how long they had been in the ruins for. Sans captured them, and to be polite, they stayed for a few hours. But he never came back. They came back, but Sans wasn't where he normally would be. They considered resetting to see if that would help, but remembered their promise to themself. Eventually Sans came to where he should be. It took a few hours. Strange. What he said next was even stranger.

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Human!!!! I'm so glad you did not go past here! I'm so sorry, I was hanging out with Seraphim.

</em>
  </em>
</p><p> <em>"Who is Seraphim?????"<em> Chara wondered. They had never once seen or heard of him, much less Sans be talking about him. Then Chara remembered Core Frisk. They remembered about the other universes, although they had only interacted with Core Frisk in the last route. They remembered the interaction

</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em> <em>"If you keep going this way, you'll end up like me. Ripped from your universe. Alone. Just let your friends live their lives."

</em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> They had remembered agreeing to this, as they liked their universe. They understood the concept of AUs, but only ever encountered Core. And now Sans might've made friends with an AU. Chara was confused, how did he get there. Core was an out-code, but Sans had an AU. This 'Seraphim' sounded like bad news. Then they noticed that portal. Their worries flooded away, until they saw a giant skeleton walking up to Blue from behind, right after Chara had "won". They had memorized his attacks, and had only lost that one time out of pity.

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Hey Blue." The giant skeleton said in a monotone voice.

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "HI SERAPHIM!!!!"

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> So <em>this<em> was Seraphim. Blue seemed really friendly towards him, and the two talked like they were a couple. Hm. Chara wondered why he called Sans Blue.

</em></em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "So is this Chara?"

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "YEP!!! They're my new friend, you'll always be my best friend though!"

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> So they weren't dating. Sure acted like it though.

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "How many resets."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> Chara was shocked by this question. How did Seraphim know about-

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Resets?" Blue questioned.

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Too many to count. Sorry if you hate that. This one is the last one, I promised myself."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "How many genocide routes?"

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "I tried to complete one but I spared Papyrus when I fought him in the judgement hall."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Genocide??? You fought Papy?? When???"

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "In another timeline, Sans. It's gone now."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "why. Why would you do that?"

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Curiosity got the better of me. That was the previous run. My conscience stopped me from completing it."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Is that why you promised yourself to never reset again?"

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "yes. I don't wanna mess things up worse than I already have. Papyrus is more depressed than ever."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "At least you're making things right."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "What the heck is happening. You guys are confusing."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "It's not important anymore Blue."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "By the way, why are you calling Sans Blue?"

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Well, technically, your Sans is an Underswap Sans. He acts like Classic Papyrus. I'm another version of him. I'm not an underswap, so I'd act more like your Papyrus than anything."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Why do you look like some sort of a god?"

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "that's a long story." Seraphim clearly did not want to talk about that anymore.

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Why do you two act like a couple" Chara brought the conversation back to comfortable grounds.

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "We don't?????" Blue was clearly confused.

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> Well. I guess that's that. Blue clearly doesn't notice how much they act like a couple, Chara thinks. They wonder who'll confess. Sans, or Seraphim. They'd probably make a cute couple.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hiding The Feelings, Even From Yourself.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blue's feelings get stronger as he continues to deny them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Hiding The Feelings, Even From Yourself.</h3>

<p> After Chara and Seraphim had met, Blue felt happy to have made another friend, but they seemed oddly familiar. An old friend? Another feeling rose up. Dust. Dust everywhere. Demon-like eyes. Pain. Then nothing. It was a weird thought, much like the Seraphim thoughts that had started arising again. For several months, he tried his best to keep those thoughts under the surface, but they always were sitting there, in the back of his head. He wonders if he truly does have feelings for Seraphim. If he does... He really didn't wanna make things awkward. The two had been friends for a bit oveer a year now, and the two were hanging out in Underswap's Snowdin. With how protective Seraphim was being of Blue at the moment, he began to blush a bit. He really loved how protective Seraphim was of him. It made him feel safe, and loved. He wondered if Seraphim felt the same, weird, unsettling feelings that Blue had to learn to get rid of, and learn to accept that he was.. in love with Seraphim. Then suddenly he had a feeling of disgust, as they were just friends, best friends. That would be weird, and Blue didn't want to make things weird. He felt disgusted with himself, that he would jeopardize a friendship, just for his own feelings. It apparently showed on his face.

</p>
<p> "Hey Blue, are you alright?" Seraphim questioned, hoping that Blue was ok. He looked upset.

</p>
<p> "I'm fine!"

</p>
<p> "I'm glad."

</p>
<p> Hearing that just made Blue blush. He turned around and started walking to his house, under the disguise that he was gonna go make some tacos. In reality, he was gonna go sit in his room and squeal like a teenage girl who has a crush on someone. Everything was so confusing. He didn't wanna jeopardize the friendship but... he so desperately wanted for Seraphim to hold him in his arms, and tell Blue that he loves him. He wanted to push the feelings down so they could continue being best buds, but he knew he could never go back on that discovery of feelings. He was in love with Seraphim, and he couldn't change those feelings. Blue had mixed feelings about this, obviously.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>100 hits. I thought the site was broken for a sec. This is actually really amazing. Thanks! I really appreciate it. It'd be awesome if you could give feedback in the comments so if I'm doing something wrong, or if you have any tips, you can tell me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Confusion.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seraphim wonders why Blue had just ran off like that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Confusion.</h3>
<p> Seraphim starts walking to Underswap's waterfall. He's too lazy to go back to his own universe. He's worried as to why Blue ran off. Was he ok? Did Seraphim do something wrong? Seraphim gets more and more worried, especially considering that he was in love with Blue. He had known his feelings towards Blue from the second he stayed with him after he passed out. From the moment he woke up to see this precious bean waiting for him to wake up instead of running in fear. He had done his best to keep it from the souls, but he sat looking at the water, a blushing mess. He could hear the souls make fun of him, but he ignored it. Ever since he had become friends with Blue, he knew that they would never be a couple. He knew Blue's feelings, and they were completely, entirely platonic. Maybe Blue had found out about his feelings and felt awkward around him. Something inside of him hoped that Blue felt the same way, but he knew Blue didn't. Blue made that very clear, and Seraphim always "agreed" to make it seem like he didn't have feelings. He loved snuggling with Blue though, because he could imagine that he and Blue were a couple, and wonder in his head how amazing it would be to protect Blue, and for Blue to be his. He wanted Blue so bad, and Blue was oblivious to how he felt, which was probably a good thing. He just wished that he could hold Blue in his arms, and tell Blue that he loved him. He was somewhat glad that Blue was so oblivious, because if he wasn't, the two certainly wouldn't be doing things that couples do. He would never get to hold Blue in his arms, even if Blue saw it as a platonic thing. It seemed that Underswap Alphys was going to Undyne's lab, probably to make bets on who would confess, and she saw the blushing mess that was Seraphim.

</p><p> "You ok? Are you thinking about a certain someone?"

</p><p> "What? How do you-"

</p><p> "We all know. Every last one of us. It's so obvious, the way you two punks cuddle. No one's really sure if he has feelings for you, him being so oblivious and all, but we all know that you love him. The way you're so protective of him. We all know why it is. You want him. But he's not yours, and might never be. You might just wanna get over him, confess, or wait to see if he confesses. I'm telling you this for your friendship, cause Blue really cares about you."

</p><p> "I know he's not mine, and probably never will be. But I still love him so much, and I just wanna be able to tell him that, and have him say the same."

</p><p> "Then give him flowers anonymously. Like a secret admirer."

</p><p> "That's a great idea. Thanks."

</p><p> Seraphim went off to get Blue some flowers, and Alphys went to Undyne's lab.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seraphim went to get flowers, when Ink decided to "help" him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Flowers</h3><p> Seraphim was going to get an echo flower or something, when Ink popped in. Why is he so invested in this story. I guess we'll find out.

</p><p> "What are <em>you<em> doing here."

</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "It's nothing. It's just that you and Blue's friendship is just so entertaining!"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "What is wrong with you?"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "I have no soul"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "that explains it. So what are you gonna do?"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Help you pick out flowers!!"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Be quiet. Someone might hear you."

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "ok."

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> Ink goes and helps Seraphim pick out flowers. He takes Seraphim through the multiverse. Seraphim ends up getting several different types of flowers, just based on their meaning. The first flower was alstroemeria, which means friendship. It was a hint as to who the secret admirer might be, if Blue knew what the flower meant. Next he bought a white carnation, meaning innocence and pure love. Multiple daffodils (since a single one means a bad thing), which can mean unrequited love, which is what Seraphim believes is happening. Of course he was looking up the meaning of the flowers while buying them. The last one was a single blue rose, blue roses themselves are an embodiment of the unattainable, but a single blue rose means that you seem like an unattainable dream. Of course, that's what a whole lot of online florists say. Seraphim didn't really know much about flowers, as he had come from underground, where the only flowers that grew were echo flowers and those golden flowers. Ink had actually brought him to a "Creator" or whatever he called her. She was on the surface, and kinda seemed done with everything. She was grayscale.

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "By the way, flowers here are free since this doesn't cost me anything and i honestly don't care"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "what? If you don't care then why are you-"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "I'm not really selling flowers. I'm giving flowers to people so cute ships can happen."

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "oook then."

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> Seraphim gets the flowers, and puts them in Blue's mailbox along with a note that says "Dear Blue, I've had something to say to you for a while, and it's that I'm in love with you. I don't know if you'll accept my feelings, but I just have to tell you this somehow. Signed, your secret admirer." Luckily, he knew that Blue always would check his mailbox at a certain time, and it was around the time that Blue does that. He gets out of sight, and waits. A few minutes later, Blue checks his mailbox, sees the flowers, takes them inside, and puts a note on top of the mailbox. Seraphim goes to read it once Blue can't see him, and it says "Dear secret admirer, I am very thankful for the flowers, and I'm quite flattered, but I have feelings for someone. I have no idea who you are, but we can talk about this after Seraphim and I hang out tomorrow. Signed, Blue". Seraphim felt his soul drop to his feet as he walked home.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I looked up flower meanings for this. Now the googles is gonna think i want to buy flowers gosh diddly darn it. Fun fact about flowers: The number of a certain type of flower is important. A single daffodil represents a misfortune, whisl multiple represent happiness. The amount of any color of roses is also important. Especially red roses, but those aren't shown in this chapter. Roses are complicated flowers. The more you know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The End Of A Friendship?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seraphim stops showing to their planned hang outs, and Blue has no idea why.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>The End Of A Friendship?</h3><p> It was the time that Blue and Seraphim had scheduled to meet in the Multiverse world, but Seraphim wasn't there. Blue waited for hours, and he only left when it was around 10 at night. Seraphim was never that late, and Blue was worried. He looked at the flowers that the nice person had given him, and hoped that his admirer would understand. But the next day, after Seraphim didn't come that day either, they never came as well. Everything was starting to go wrong and Blue had no idea why. Was Seraphim mad at him? Blue decided that if Seraphim didn't come by the time that every single flower that he had put in a vase wilted, then Blue and Seraphim were officially no longer friends. He didn't want it to come to that, but he knew when to stop waiting for someone. As the days passed, Blue became more and more sad. Why did Seraphim never come? The flowers were nowhere near wilting, yet, so Blue still had hope.

</p><p> "Hey Blue, what types of flowers are those?" Papy asked.

</p><p> "I don't know."

</p><p> "Why not ask Chara, they seem to know flowers better than any monster would"

</p><p> "Ok!!"

</p><p> Blue goes to find Chara, who was petting all the dogs.

</p><p> "Hey Chara, someone sent me flowers and I don't know what the flowers are since I've only ever seen echo flowers."

</p><p> Chara had a feeling of who sent him the flowers. Luckily, they liked flowers of all sorts. "I can help out with that. I even know what the meanings of most flowers mean!"

</p><p> "That's great!!!!"

</p><p> Blue and Chara head to Blue's house, and go to the vase.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seraphim feels too embarrassed to show his face around Blue, as his sadness will show. He could never hide things from Blue, and if Blue asked him what was wrong, he'd have to tell Blue who his secret admirer is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Heartbreak</h3>
<p> Seraphim sat in his universe's waterfall. It reminded him of Blue. He sighed. He really needed to stop thinking about Blue. He kinda wished he hadn't found out about whoever Blue liked. Whoever Blue liked is a very lucky person. He sighed again. Why was he such a depressed, lovesick mess over Blue. He hadn't shown his face around Blue in days, all because if he asked what was wrong, then he would have to tell Blue who his secret admirer was. But Blue would think that Seraphim doesn't want to be friends anymore. Seraphim had no honest idea what to do. He knew that he was never gonna get to cuddle with his precious "friend" again. He missed the days where they would cuddle for hours. So he sat there. And then Ink appeared. Of course he did.

</p><p> "What's got you so down Seraphim?"

</p><p> "You should know"

</p><p> "I do know. I'm just messing with you. Anyways, Blue has no idea what the flowers mean, but I suspect he'll find out soon. This story is getting interesting. Almost as interesting as- what were we talking about again?"

</p><p> Seraphim shrugs, and Ink leaves.

</p><p> "What is wrong with him..."

</p><p> "I HEARD THAT!" Ink reappears and disappears.

</p><p> Seraphim sighs. Ink is really frustrating. But Seraphim had to wonder, what was Ink gonna say. He knew that this wasn't the only thing that Ink saw as entertainment, but who else's life was Ink using as a movie? There were so many questions, but not a single answer. Who could it be. Seraphim was glad he something other to think about rather than his rejection. What was Ink doing? So many questions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that this is a really short chapter, there just isn't much going on with Seraphim. He's moping about.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Flower Definition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blue learns what the flowers he was given mean.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Flower Definition.</h3>
<p> Back with Blue and Chara, Chara starts looking at the bouquet, and giggle.

</p><p> "what's so funny??"

</p><p> They point to the alstroemeria "This is an alstroemeria, which represents friendship. So the flowers are from someone you know as a friend. This one" They point to the white carnation "is a white carnation. It represents innocence and pure love. There are multiple of these ones" Chara poked the daffodils "because one would mean misfortune. Instead, it has multiple means, but I believe the one being portrayed here is unrequited love. Whoever sent this believes that you don't love him/her/them back. And then a single Blue rose. That one means that you seem like an unattainable dream to whoever sent this. I believe the message here is 'We're just friends, and it seems like being with you is just out of reach, as I know how you see me, but I only feel pure love for you, and this love is unrequited' Dang what a love story here. I wonder who has that strong feelings for you Blue."

</p><p> "How do you know the exact message."

</p><p> "I'm good with flowers. And also the message is very clear, because I have an idea of who it is, but I'm not telling you cause spoilers." Chara walks off

</p><p> "....Guess I'll have to figure that out on my own" You could practically see the gears turning in Blue's head, before he has a moment of realization. "oh no!!! What have I done?!?!?" Blue seems to be incredibly worried and upset.

</p><p> "what's got you down bro?"

</p><p> "I have realized multiple things. I accidentally rejected Seraphim!!"

</p><p> "then go find him."

</p><p> "I don't know how to get to his universe!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Finding Seraphim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blue needs to figure out how to find Seraphim, or else he'd never be able to tell Seraphim his feelings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Finding Seraphim</h3><p> Blue wondered how long Seraphim has had feelings for him. Then Blue realized, Seraphim had <em>always<em> felt this way. With all the snuggling, that nickname, it all made sense. Seraphim had always loved Blue, and Blue was oblivious. No wonder why Blue was always the one to say that it would be weird if they were a couple. It was because Seraphim had always wanted to be a couple. Blue blushed, mostly of embarrassment, because he was so oblivious.

</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "We were all kind of uncertain if he had feelings for you but guess he never saw you as a friend in the first place. I'm gonna go sleep now. You can figure whatever you're trying to do out." USPapyrus walks to his room.

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> Blue looked at the flowers, and started tearing up. If he didn't find out how to find Seraphim soon, he'd never get to tell him- More importantly, he'd never see Seraphim again. He wouldn't let that happen, no matter what. He had a bit of hope. Suddenly Dream popped up.

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Hi Blue. I noticed you've been a bit sad for the past few minutes, and you're normally the happiest person I know."

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Seraphim has been gone for the past few days and I just found out why"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> Blue explains the situation to Dream.

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "So you <em>do<em> love him!" Dream hugs Blue "I'm so happy for you!!"

</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "You're always happy!!" 

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Yeah but I'm extra happy for you!!!"

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "I need to find a way to find him though!"

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "That's easy! All I need to do is travel to him via happiness..... oh no."</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>updates are gonna start getting longer and be less frequent since I don't want the whole thing to be done in a week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blue and Dream figure out how to find Seraphim, while the flowers slowly wilt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>The Search</h3><p> Blue is upset by Dream's statement, as that means Blue may never see Seraphim again. Seraphim is unlikely to show his face around Blue, and Blue doesn't know how to find him. He still had hope, because he knew that Seraphim did love him. He had no idea what to do, but if Chara taught him anything, it was to stay determined.

</p><p> "What are we gonna do now, Dream"

</p><p> "I'd ask Ink to help, but he's probably laughing at this right now."

</p><p> "Yeah.."

</p><p> "We should just wait till he starts feeling happy. Then I can take you to him, and you'll have your happily ever after!"

</p><p> "I guess.."

</p><p> As the days pass by, the flowers become more and more wilted. Blue looks at them one day, several months later. Dream hadn't been back, and all the flowers were wilted, except for a single one. The blue rose. That one was almost wilted though. He looked sad, as he knew he was gonna give up when it wilted. But he still had hope. Suddenly, Dream popped in

</p><p> "He's feeling happy!!!!" Dream takes Blue to Seraphim.</p>
<h4>With Underswap Chara, who was walking around waterfall, waiting for this whole thing with Blue and Seraphim to be over.</h4><p> "I hope this doesn't mess up the pacifist ending. Now just to wait for this whole ordeal to be over so I can hang out with Alphys and then do the weird Undyne date. That's always uncomfortable." Chara pondered over whether or not they should reset to make things normal, and risk breaking Seraphim's heart further. They remembered their promise. It shouldn't take that long, after all. It was starting to get annoying. Can't those two just- confess, and stop being these awkward, weird, sad beans? Chara wondered if anyone caused this. The flowers thing, all of it. Chara knew that what happened in the weird multiverse was a small chance. They decided it would be a good idea to head to the weird universe, maybe meet some other Frisks and Charas. They walk to the portal, and go in. Immediately they see a skeleton who has.... weird eyes. His eyelights changed every single time he blinked and he was running around, getting excited at every small detail of the world. He sees Chara, and rushes over. This might be interesting.

</p><p> "I'm Ink, and I already know who you are. You're an Underswap Chara in a non complete pacifist route, the exact timeline with the Underswap Sans who fell in love with Seraphim."

</p><p> "How do you-"

</p><p> "I protect the multiverse. Actually, recently I've been 'helping' Blue with his romantic endeavors. It's quite entertaining, seeing all the drama as friendships and hearts break."

</p><p> "What is <em>wrong<em> with you???"

</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "I'm soulless"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Explains a lot."

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> Chara walked off, not wanting to talk with Ink anymore.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof this took a bit. I ran out of ideas on what to do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blue was finally able to get to Seraphim, and all his feelings spill out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>The Confession</h3>
<p> Blue sees Seraphim in Waterfall. He was so worried that he'd never see him again. He nearly cried of happiness.

</p>
<p> "SERAPHIM!" Blue rushed to Seraphim.

</p>
<p> Dream teleported off.

</p>
<p> "Blue? What are you doing here?" Seraphim was worried at this point. Blue was gonna find out-

</p>
<p> "I MISSED YOU!!"

</p>
<p> "Yeah, sorry about that.."

</p>
<p> "I don't care about that right now. Actually, I have something important to tell you."

</p>
<p> "Ok?" Seraphim became more worried. What if Blue found out about his feelings? He knew that Blue already had feelings for someone.

</p>
<p> Blue felt himself start blushing "Seraphim- I- I didn't know for a while, but I have feelings for you.. Like, romantic feelings. When you sent those flowers, I thought it wasn't you. Because why would you have feelings for me? I always thought we were just friends. But then Chara told me the meanings of the flowers, and the message they thought was being told. I then realized, you sent the flowers. I accidentally rejected you for you."

</p>
<p> Seraphim blushed a lot. He never thought that Blue would ever have feelings for him.

</p>
<p> "It should have been obvious that you saw me as more than a friend, Seraphim. But I was oblivious. Seraphim, I want to be more than friends!"

</p>
<p> Seraphim booped Blue's nose socket, and lifted up his chin.

</p>
<p> "Is that a yes?"

</p>
<p> "yes. Absolutely, my sweet little Blueberry."

</p>
<p> Blue hugged Seraphim, and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>